1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a door lock system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to automotive door lock systems of a type which is electrically controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 60-148974 shows an electric door lock system in which, as a substitute for the conventional mechanical linkages through which the outside handle, inside handle, locking and unlocking knob and the like are linked to the door lock device proper, there are employed electric parts for electrically controlling operation of the door lock device proper. Because of nonuse of the bulky mechanical linkages, the electric door lock system can be constructed compactly in the door structure.
However, the electric door lock system as disclosed by the Publication does not take into consideration the considerable counterforce which is produced, when the door is pivoted from its half-latched position to its full-latched position, against a spring-biased latch plate of the lock device proper and a weather strip of the door. That is, closing and full latching of the door is accomplished by strongly pushing the door toward the door opening. However, this method of fully closing the door sometimes induces malfunction of the electric door lock system because of a considerable shock applied thereto.